Syed & Christian
by Baby-cake1
Summary: a romantic love story about two eastenders characters wich both deserve each others love but syed struggles to come to terms with his feelings but will he see the light?
1. Chapter 1

**1st Fan fic**

It was the day of Syed's wedding and everyone was busy preparing especially zinab, Syed popped in the kitchen to make a cuppa when zinab started talking about Christian,  
"Have you spoken or heard of Christian yet Syed "she said  
"No I haven't" he stated "Why"  
"Just wondering if he was going to bring anyone to the wedding"  
"O right"

Syed's faced just dropped at the thought of Christian being round someone but him, he knew how he felt, but it was too hard to explain all his feelings and emotions were like a jigsaw puzzle mixed up and needed piecing back together.  
At that thought Syed ran out of the door and looked around for Christian in the Square he spotted Jane outside the cafe and rushed to her  
"Jane, Jane" he shouted  
"O hi Syed aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding" she questioned.  
"Yh I just have a little emergency I need Christian Do u no where he is" he asked  
"ermm I think he's at the flat if that helps" she suggests  
"yh thanks"

Syed noticed that Christians door was open slightly so Syed rushed in thinking Christian was beat up again but all's he noticed was a half packed bag but no sign of him but then he stumbled from the bathroom.  
"what you doing here" sounding surprised  
"I wanted to see you"  
"O is that Right" Christian Sounding More Surprised  
"Where are you going, why are you Going" Syed keeps questioning  
"That's it I'm going" He says angry  
"But why explain to me"  
"I love You but you don't love me you have made your choice and you chose Amira so you don't need me to stick around".


	2. Chapter 2

"_I would choose you more than anything in this world but it's not that simple" Syed explained.  
"And you think my life is simple, you don't know how much u mean to me Sy you think my life is a bunch of roses" Christian said in an angry and emotional way._

_  
Syed creeped up slowly so that he was standing next to Christian he wanted to be with him more than anything more than life it's self but his life was unfair at times selfish in a way he couldn't explain Christian was his true desire.  
Syed grabbed Christian's hand holding it tightly but Christian looked down to the floor in disappointment he never felt like this before not even when he was dating James and James was his best friend at school._

_  
"What's wrong?"  
"You can't do this Syed" Christian said forcefully.  
"Do what" Syed sounded more confused as Christian spoke.  
"String me and Amira along it's not fair on the both of us so if you don't mind I have to continue packing".  
"So that's it you're just going to leave just like that"  
"Guess so yeah"_

Syed couldn't handle Christian telling him that he was going to leave Walford or leave him so in his own little quiet rage he left his flat. He stood at the door for about 5 seconds before reality kicked in to overdrive it was his BIG Day.

Hours had passed since Syed was round Christian's and he was in his wedding attire it was dark, cold and raining heavily outside but everyone was making their way to Syed and Amira's Wedding it was held at a beautiful town hotel under a red Hut gold light's surrounding it but all Syed was worried about was Christian his secret lover soon to be gone out of the Square and out of his life forever.

Masood knocked on Syed's door

"Are you ready yet Syed everyone's waiting?"

As Masood finished speaking Syed emerged from his bedroom.

"Dad I need another hour"

Masood was puzzled at Syed's request so he just thought it was nerves and explained that he got nervous when it was his wedding day and that he was worried at first but everything got better eventually.

Syed wasn't worried about the wedding just about Christian as soon as this day came he knew he had to choice between Amira and Christian, follow his head or his heart.

"Dad I can't do this"

"What do you mean you can't do this course you can" Masood was getting really worried now.

"If I marry Amira I, I

Syed was struggling with his words he couldn't come to terms of what he was about to say this was the first time he was going to be honest to his father.

"Syed its ok just take your time and tell me I could help" Masood tried get everything out of Syed

Syed Hesitated at first but words were slowly coming out of his mouth.

"If I marry Amira I won't be happy I've tried to hide it but I can't cope no more I can't marry her I Can't marry someone who I don't really love"

Masood tried to understand why Syed was saying this and on his wedding day he was confused and puzzled at first he thought his son was having pre wedding jitters and now he knows it's something more serious, something much deeper.

Syed's phone vibrated it was a text from Christian Sy thought that he was texting to say he changed his mind about leaving

The text read:

**Sy Its me I'm just letting you know that I still haven't changed my mind about leaving Walford and you made it quite clear to me before that you don't want me stick around so I'm sorry and Goodbye**

**All the Best**

**Christian x **

Syed ran straight down the stairs and straight out through the door to the square his wedding suit was wet and damaged but he didn't care he wanted to find his true love before it was too late he was standing in the middle of the square not knowing which direction to run to and not knowing if he was too late could this be happening to him he was falling in love with Christian?


	3. Chapter 3

Syed was stood in the middle of the Square, cold and wet but he didn't care he wanted a sign something to show him the way his true love was he had places in his mind all ready, the flat or the tube but the main concern hanging over Syed was he too late, was he too late from stopping Christian leaving Walford and leaving him forever he couldn't bear the thought of that happening.

Syed just ran to the first place he thought Christian would be Walford's tube station he ran and ran praying he wasn't too late, praying he would be able to stop Christian from leaving?

At the tube station:

"1 singles ticket please" asked Christian

"There you go sir"

"Thank you"

Christian was walking up the stairs to the train when Syed arrived in the nick of time.

"Christian" Syed shouted.

Christian stopped and considered it a thought in his head so he carried on walking.

"Christian, Christian stop please don't leave me please" Syed shouted

Christian then turned around and realised his head wasn't playing tricks on him Syed was standing there, right there in front of him and other people cold and wet but he was there pleading him to stay.

Christian made his way down the stairs to come face to face with Syed. They stood toe to toe, there eyes met.

"What are you doing here" Christian tried to understand as he asked Syed.

"Stopping you from leaving Walford and me" Syed Smiled as he said this.

"What do you mean by me"?

"I mean I have made my choice"

"And"

"And I choose you" as Syed said this he grabbed Christian's hands and smiled.

Christian couldn't believe he was saying this he thought it was a dream he needed someone to pinch him and pinch him hard.

"Syed I must be dreaming this isn't real it can't be happening are you trying to tell me that you want to be with me, me.

Syed responded immediately "Yes I want to be with you more than anything in the world more than life it's self.

"But Syed what about Amira, your family, the business your going to give all that up for me?

"I would give my life up to be with you, I love you.

Christians eye's started to well up with tears he couldn't hold them back they flooded down his face like a river.

"I..I love you two Syed"

Syed's eye's and face lit up like a star when he heard Christian say those words back to him, he couldn't resist Christian no longer he lifted his chin up and they shared a passionate kiss he didn't care if the world could see them, Syed was in his own magic little world he and Christian the centre of the universe he felt like he was back in his comfort zone where he belonged .


	4. Chapter 4

Back to reality and at the tube station Syed grabbed Christians bag stopping him from leaving and walked away Christian stood still puzzled of what Syed was doing but he turned around to face Christian.

"What you standing around for let's go home".

Home did those words come from his lips did they actually come from those beautiful lips?

They walked enjoying each others company till they got to Christian's flat,

Syed just stood around looking nervous but Christian was walking towards him he grabbed his hand, stroking it, reassuring him that everything was going be ok, Syed turned around facing Christian emotion running through his eyes tears started to form his lover could see the pain and emotion he was going through he went through the exact same when he was beaten up and Syed was there to comfort him and now it was his turn to do the same to comfort and protect him Christian gazed at Syed's face stroked it and kissed his lips gently hoping Syed would respond back but he didn't.

"Sy if you don't want this I understand you can leave"

Syed knew what he wanted and that was Christian all he ever wanted was Christian nothing else mattered but him.

He moved towards Christian and kissed him but kissed him with passion he moved back a little step and saw what Christian's respond was but all's he could see was a smile on his face Christian grabbed Syed's hand again and led him to the bed Christian lay Syed down kissed his neck and undone his shirt stroking his chest Syed kept fiddling with Christian's trousers he kept kissing his lips time had passed to fast that he even forgot it was his wedding day the thought never entered his mind he just wanted to make love to the one person he had yearned for he finally got his wish they made love to each other then no one else could they lay in bed together so in love they didn't hear the slightest noise of someone walking in and seeing them together……


	5. Chapter 5

........ Syed opened his eyes a little bit and saw two figure's standing in the doorway, he didn't budge at first but then jumped up at who he saw standing right infront of him his mum and dad with shock on their face's Syed was in bed with a man, with Christian on his wedding day Syed nudged Christian to wake him so as he awoke he murmured

"wwhat's up"..

"mum, dad what are you doing here"

As Syed said that Christian looked up in shock to what he saw Zainab and Masood standing in astonishment barely moving but Zaniab couldn't take it any more she felt sick to the core and rushed out of the flat crying like there was no stopping her Masood followed behind her and Syed started to panick he shouted from the top of his voice the loudest he could shout

"Mum dad please wait let me explain please"

But they left quick enough Syed didn't have the chance to explain what had happened and what had taken place he fell to his knees tears fell from his face the look on his parents face kept playing in his mind, Christian didn't really no what to do the only thing he probably could do at this stage was comfort him he, he knelt down to were Syed was grabbed his shakin hand a pulled him into a tight hug swaying from side to side he knew this day would come that they all had to know but he didn't imagine it this way being fount out by the two worst people in Syed's life it felt strange really strange Christian didn't no what to say he didn't want to push Syed away he didn't want to say the wrong thing's words that's all he needed a few word's.

Syed was still crying breaking his heart in Christians arms happiness what they both had a while back was ripped away and somehow forgotten all was lost,

"Sy.. everything will get better"

"How will it get better..... tell.. me how"?

"It will just give them some time to calm down clear their heads"

Syed didn't no how to respond to what Christian just said so he got up off the floor and wiped his tears, he grabbed his clothes of the chair got dressed dead quick as there was no tomorrow and headed for the door but as he grabbed the handle Christian grabbed his hand,

"What are you doing"

"I have to sort out this mess Christian i can't leave it like this so don't try to stop me"

"I'm not i just want you to know no matter what i will always be here for you"

As Christian said that he gave Syed a quick kiss and he left the flat rushing down the stairs he looked around the square trying to spot his parents but he couldn't find them then he spotted the horse drawn carriage approaching which had Amira inside she spotted Syed and shouted him from across the square, Syed walked across to Amira but Zainab and Masood spotted Syed by the carriage and stopped him from getting in Amira was confused as to what they were doing stopping her prince charming from making here happy?

"Why are you doing this Auntie"

"Amira i'm sorry i can't let you marry Syed"

"What..what do you mean i can't marry him I love him"

"Mum don't do this please.. please"

"Shut up Syed" Masood Shouted angrily

"Dad please don't be like this" Syed pleaded

"Can someone please tell me what's going"

"Yes we can, but i'll let Syed tell you Amira"

At that point of time Christian came round the corner spotting the cammotion but staying out of the way so he didn't make thing's more dificult, but Syed spotted him and silently whispered `I'm Sorry`, Amira got on edge and demanded answers Syed turned around to face her and a tear started to flow from his face he couldn't take no more the pressure was getting to him and shouted so everyone could hear,

**THE WEDDING'S OFF.**


	6. Chapter 6

...... Everyone was gathered to where the carriage was, they were confused and shocked as Amira was they and she couldn't understand why Syed was calling the wedding off when preperations had been made the past few months..

"Syed why are you doing this, why are you saying this i don't understand"

"I'm sorry Amira i can't do this"

"But why, is it because your nervous everyone gets nervous well the bride but that's not the point why are you saying this stuff please tell me" urged Amira

"It's hard to explain"

"It isn't Syed you just make it hard tell her the truth she has a right to no" said his angry parents.

Christian came over then but he didn't want to make things ten times worse but he couldn't handle Syed facing the consequences on his own he had to face up off the possibility of him being rejected by his loved ones aswell.

"O nice of you to join us Christian feel free to put your side of the story upon us" Zainab said sarcasticly

"erm.. no thanks this is a family thing i will leave it to you"

"hey don't bring Christian into this Zainab he's got nothing to do with this" interruppted Jane

"Actually Jane it does involve Christian, o my you haven't even told your sister have you" quizzed Zainab as she turned towards him

"Christian what is she talking about"

Everyone stood silent and puzzled even more they couldn't unerstand where this was going.

"Can someone just tell me what's going on and why we can't get married" screamed Zainab

"Sy feel free to tell your fiancee the truth" expalained Masood

Syed turmed to look at Christian thinking, knowing it was him he wanted he mite not have a family, or a job but least he would be happy because he would have his true love beside him day in day out without having to sneek around, lie he could finally be free.

"I..i.. can't marry you Amira because i have fallin in love with someone else"

"Do i know her, well do i"

"It's not a..a..woman"

Amira's face dropped in shock when she heard those words come from Syed's lips did he just say he couldn't marry her cause he was in love.

"Well do i...i...i...

Amira couldn't say it because she fell stick to core.

"Well do ..i.. know him"

"Yes you do"

"What's his name"?

"Ch...

Before Syed could bring the name out of his lips a high speeding car came round the corner everyone moved out of the way but the car came speeding round again Christian realised the vehicle was going to run Syed down as Christian ran to save Syed it was too late the car was to fast and knocked Syed to the ground..........


	7. Chapter 7

.......Syed was lieing on the wet, cold floor lifeless, he wasn't moving or breathing blood was pouring from his nose and his head, Amira, Christian, Zainab and Masood was by his side talking to him to, see if he would awake, see if he would move. The car which hit him was long gone now there was no sighn of it and no one saw who had run him over.

Jane had dialled 999 for the ambulance service and explained what had happened they said they would be there as soon as possible, 3 minutes later the ambulance had arrived and placed Syed on a stretcher the paramedic asked if anyone would like to go with them to the hospitial Zainab and Massod couldn't forget what they saw they couldn't put it out of their minds, but if they didn't go everyone would realise that something was wrong so Zainab went with them Masood said he would follow behind.

Walford General:

The paramedics bought Syed into the hospital and let the doctor's and nurse's take over from there. they explained what had happened but all these complicated medic information was coming out of there mouths, Zainab couldn't understand, she was just shouting asking if everything was going to be alright, was everything going to be ok the nurse tried calm Zainab down and asked her to stay in reception till she had more infromation on Syed's condition. Masood arrived with Amira and spotted Zainab they asked her if they knew if Syed was ok but she couldn't say for sure, they waited and waited everyone was passing through the doors and as they stood up Christian walked through, he knew it wasn't a good idea at the time but him and Syed have been through alot the past few week's and now this has happened he need's to know if he is ok he walked over to Masood and Zainab he knew that they would be angry after what they saw a while back.

"Masood, Zainab" Christian said worringly

They both gave Christian a scarring dirty look, they felt angry and disgusted he was supposed be there friend, he was like family in a way but now that has all gone, he had currupted their sons mind and life. Zainab wanted to say so many harshful words out loud one was on the tip of her tongue but before she could say it a doctor walked through to reception and called for the Masood's.

"Doctor is our son ok is he going to.. to..

Mrs Masood.. Syed is in a crictial state but he is stable and on concious he has a minor head injury nothing serious, but i have ran for a x-ray to be given out and i will no more, he also has a bruised rib on his left and his right but other than that nothing else.

"Can i go see him doctor, can i..i see my baby"

"Off course the nurse will show you where he is"

The nurse showed the family where Syed was they couldn't stand the sight of what he looked like, he didn't look like there son at all brusing was all over his body wires placed everywhere someone had to pay for this and fast they walked in the room' Syed turned his head and said two simple words ..."Mum, Dad".. Syed was hurt bad he couldn't quite remember what had happened before the accident, but word's which came from Syed shocked his parents

"Where's Christian...I..I.. need Christian"

Christian came through the door coffee in hand with a little smile on his face that he saw Syed was sort of Ok he knew his deep lover was still there inside behind all the bruising and the blood;

"Christian is tha..tha...you"

"Yh it's me i'm here, you kinda love the drama don't you, everyone running around after you" Christian couldn't help but giggle a little when he said that.

"Yeah guess i'm the new you" Syed wanted to show Christian that glowing smile, but he was in too much pain to do so; the room was kinda lifted when Syed saw Christian.

Syed's hand was lifting from the position it was in, it reached for Christian's he wanted to touch it so bad he was desperate but Christian didn't know what to do as Zainab and Masood were in the room aswell, he loved Syed so much, and he knew how Syed felt bout him but it was a big risk for the both of them Christian followed his heart and grabbed Syed's hand not having a care in the world he whispered three simple but deeply touching words "I love you";

Syed seemed a different person because he didn't seem to have the slightest idea that his parents were in the room and Amira was outside he wanted Christian in his life, he nearly lost his but that wouldn't stop him now, he said the words to the man whom he loves ......."I LOVE YOU TOO" tears started to form in Christians eye's but shock was placed on Syed's parents faces there son just admitted his love for a man, Christian in fact with Amira waiting right outside........


	8. Chapter 8

......... Amira didn't no what was happening or how Syed was, she couldn't face the fact that Syed was in the state he probably was in, he had his mum and dad in the room aswell as Christian she wanted to see him on her own, if she ended up crying everyone would be fussing over her not Syed, but she thought something was up because the blinds were closed and there was something wrong but she didn't have a clue, she was oblivious as always.

Zainab and Masood still looked in shock but Syed and Christian their look on their faces represented passion and love, no one could possibly take that away from them, but their world, their little fantasy world came crashing down right infront of them.

"How can you too do this to us..ho...how explain to us how" Zainab said forcefully

"It wasnt planned Zainab but i can't help my fe......."

"Shut up just shut up don't say another word Christian"

"..Mother this isn't down to him so please stop attacking him please, please"

"I think everyone just need's to calm down z you best calm down think of the baby your health"

"Mas how can i calm down you witnessed what we saw before all this"

"I no but the only thing on my mind is you and Syed getting better but also how long has this been going on for"

No one could speak at that point they didn't no what they should do, lie or tell the truth Syed and Christian were lost for words and that was a first for both of them.

"A..a.....a....couple of month's, i don't no how many exactly but i no it's a couple;"

"A couple Syed what are you thinking and i'm guessing Amira dosen't no anything bout this little fling right"

"Zainab this isn't some fling this is love real love"

"Christian you wouldn't no what love was if it hit you hard, all your kind is full of is one night stand's, a bit of fun and action.

Christians face just dropped when she said that she didn't mind what he did before because it wasn't anything to do with her or anyone else but now Syed's involved she's on the fiercely attack.

"Mum why you being mean to him, I love him, understand it i can't help that I love him now not Amira, Tamwar's just going have to be your golden boy from now on, i can't give you what you expect from me anymore i'm sorry:

Syed was so stressed so much about what was happening, he forgot about what had happened earlier, the car accident and the pain what he was in didn't matter no more just the pain from witnessing Zainab and Christian fight was too much to handle he got himself worked up.

Christian turned to Syed because he knew he was getting worked up he's never seen him like this before, hatred for his mother with her vicious remarks made both their blood boil.

"Syed I better go, me being here isn't helping and i might say some words which i may or may not regret i'm so sorry i just can't stand being here in the presence of your mother when she's in this state i am sorry. As Christian said that he gave Syed a kiss on his brusied forehead trying to make it alot better.

Christian left in a hurry but stopped by the door as he opened it, Syed pulled his hand out and tryed to stop him, Christian turned his head but couldn't face seeing Syed's face, he knew that tears would be drawn to each other's faces if they had eye contact so Christian just carried on and left in a hurry, Amira got up of the chair which she was sitting in she knew something upset Christian so she ran after him, she caught up with him trying to get him to tell her what was bothering him but he wouldn't budge his lips were sealed and just jumped in a taxi without saying a word.

"Mum do you hate him that much to make him run out on me" Syed screamed

"Sy i hate what he has done to you playing with your emotions and your mind, bet he was the first to make a move wasn't he? Zainab questioned.

"No he wasn't i was actually and it was after bushra's party i was angry and he was angry and one thing led to another so i'm sorry i can't help how i feel about him now.

"Sy wha....

"Can you please both leave.... please" Syed begged

"Son we need talk about this" Masood sugested.

"There's nothing more to talk about so please go"

Zainab and Masood then left Syed's room and as they were walking they saw Amira and told her to go with them because Syed needed rest, but that was not why she couldn't see him so she just went with them anyway.

Syed was still lieing in his hospitial bed pain forming from every direction of his body, tears flowing from his face a thought rushing through his mind which maybe could destroy everything he reached for his phone and sent a life decision text.....................


	9. Chapter 9

..........Syed sent the life changing text and just hoped that he made the right decision, that everything would get better.

Walford 15a Turpin Road Christian's Flat:

Christian entered his flat and reached for the whisky, his phone went of but didn't dare answer it incase it was Zainab or Masood he couldn't face them now or anytime soon he just wanted be alone and think what he was going to do about the mess which needed to be fixed, but he couldn't do it alone, he needed Syed more than ever.

2nd January 2010:

Christian woke up to the sound of his phone, so he looked at it to see who was calling him but he didn't need to panick it was Roxy explaining that she was right outside the front door so Christian walked over to the door and let her in she greeted him with a hug but she realized that there was something bothering her best queen and she was certain to get to the bottom of his problem;

"Ok what's wrong"

"Huh what do you mean"

"You know what i mean Christian got up on the wrong side of the bed is that it and i almost forgot how is Syed did you manage see him"

"No i didn't get up on the wrong side of the bed Rox and Syed well..er..er"

"Is he that bad, i'm sorry you had to see him in the state he was in"

"Its not that it's just".....

Christian didn't no whether to say anything to Roxy or just keep it a secret still for a while longer, she was his best friend which made it harder, he couldn't risk losing her but he knew he had to do the right thing by him and Syed so he kept quiet for the time being.

Roxy's phone went off she answered it, she apologised to Christian because she had to rush off but he sighed a great relief that he didn't have to tell her about him and Syed not just yet.

Walford General:

Syed was walking round his room still in pain and still angry at what had occured yesterday, between his mother and his lover. The text what he sent the previous day was his only concern at the minute nothing else really bothered him, he just wanted make everything right again and be accepted for what he has become, he wanted be with Christian day in day out and not have this big worry of being caught any longer.

He just had enough he was stressed up to his eyeballs and couldn't take no more he knew he was he only one to fix this mess, he got himself and Christian into it so he had to get them out he didn't know if the text worked but he just couldn't wait around any longer, he grabbed his clothes put them on and stormed out of his room and walked over to the desk at the end of the corridor, he demanded to be discharged from Hospitial, but he was in know fit state to leave, he couldn't take no more waiting around and demaned the nurse to get the discharging paper and asked where to sighn, when he fininshed sighning the document he went straight out through the Hospitial doors, jumped in a taxi to head for Walford where problems needed sorting out but one heart was going to break while one was going be estatic in love.......?


	10. Chapter 10

Syed had finally arrived in Walford, knowing that he wasn't well and discharged himself to early but things needed to be sorted out;

Everything what has happened over the past months complicated things even more, all the sneaking around, the deceiving, the cheating, this was his only chance to do the right thing he could not mess this opportunity up first place he went too was Amira's.

Syed was nervous he made his decision and was determined to stick by it, his hands were trembling like never before he didn't know how much this person meant to him till he fitted all the pieces of the puzzle together it started to become clear so he knocked on Amira's flat.

She came to the door and opened it but she was surprised to see Syed standing in the corridor,

"Syed what are you doing here, out of hospital" Amira asked.

"Amira i.. need to speak with you about something, it's important"

"Well you best come in then" Amira suggested.

She let Syed in and they sat on the sofa but it was quite Amira didn't know what Sy wanted to talk about and Sy didn't know how to tell her everything so he grabbed her hand and started to explain.

"Amira i don't know how to say this it's took in some time to pluck up the courage but I'm afraid i can't marry you I'm sorry.

"What...what do you mean you can't marry me of course you can we love each other don't we. Amira questioned.

Syed didn't know how to answer that he was trying so hard to keep calm and keep all the emotion behind him it wasn't that easy as he thought.

"I... do...Love...you but not in that way anymore i have fount someone else i know its going be hard to understand but please try to.

"Understand Syed how can i understand your not going marry me because you have fount some other bird your telling me this and expect me understand how can i...... do i know her.

"Well yeah and no"

"Sy what do you mean yeah and no just stop with these confusing riddles and tell me.

"I'm seeing Christian ok and i have been a couple of months, I'm sorry I had to tell you this way but...

Amira slapped him before he could finish and properly explain she was angry, upset and ashamed she was hurt right down to the pit of her stomach, she thought he loved her so much wanted her, a family, a nice big house they were on the brink of getting married in a couple of weeks and now all this.

"I would like you to go Syed please leave me" Amira tried say calmly.

"Can't you let me explain..."

"Out, out" Amira screamed.

At that point Syed left her flat, he didn't want the situation get any more worse than it already was and his job was only half done, he needed to tell the people which has been there all his life and knew wouldn't except it but he would be surely surprised if they did but he knew in his heart that they wouldn't feelings and emotions came flooding through his body as he travelled through the square;

His phone vibrated so he reached for his pocket but he didn't know who was calling him as Amira was the only person who knew he was out of the hospital; He looked at the screen and his name popped up but Sy just left it and carried on walking, heading for the Masood's door he knocked on gently as he was in too much pain, Masood came and answered, astonishment placed upon his face Zainab was sitting in the living room, feet up drinking a cup of tea but as soon as she heard Mas say Syed's name she jumped up and walked over to the hallway where her weak and lifeless son was standing she couldn't understand why he was out of hospital so soon it was too early for him to be out.

"Syed what...what are you doing here, you best come in and sit down Mas get him some water please. Zainab asked.

Masood was heading towards the kitchen to get him a glass of water but Syed stopped him he didn't want to make a fuss because if they did he would get distracted easily and he wouldn't be able to tell them.

Syed walked through into the living room before he sat down on the sofa Zainab puffed the pillows so he was comfortable, she sat at the other end worry was placed upon her face as Syed was covered in bruises and cuts from the accident but the expression on his face was more worryingly; as tears started to form down his face she grabbed his hand clenched it tightly Syed looked up at his mothers face he couldn't bare to break her heart and bring shame upon the family, but he had to tell her everything and risk losing everything;

"Mum I... I know you know, well both of you know about me and Christian, and I have thought about this a lot it's been going around my head everyday since you fount out but I have told Amira everything, and I have made my choice,.. and i choose Christian; I know you won't like it but I... I actually love him and nothing can change the way i feel about him.

Both Masood and Zainab couldn't believe it their son, their golden boy was announcing he was gay right in front of their faces, Zainab stood up her fury exploded her wrath was unleashed.

"Syed do you understand the consequences of what your telling us that your in love with a man everyone will talk, stare and if the Mosque finds out even worse Bushra...

"I don't care anymore I've had enough of all the sneaking around behind everyone's backs i LOVE Christian and I want to be with him so I'm sorry if my happiness destroys your lives" Syed said forcefully.

Masood didn't know what say to anything of the situation and just walked out of the room and ran upstairs to Syed's room, where he grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into it he left the room and slammed the door behind him went back in the living room and passed the bag to Syed, he knew after telling them that he loved Christian he couldn't stay in the Masood household any longer so he just got up grabbed his bag and left the home for maybe his last time ever and headed to his boyfriends to see if he would have him.

Syed got to the entrance of Christian's flat, he rang the bell too see if he would answer but there was no answer, he rang it so many times it could break, as he turned around he spotted Jane; she walked towards him but he hid his bag behind his knee's so that she couldn't see it he asked her if she knew why Christian wasn't answering and she explained that he was working over at the Unit because she couldn't he suddenly rushed over the to the Unit and couldn't wait till he saw him again.

He opened the Unit doors ran down the stairs dropped his bag and walked in, he was standing their the most gorgeous person on the planet but oddly enough he was dancing a little weird; Syed couldn't help but giggle a little he walked across to him turned him around, he placed his lips on Christian's and closed his eyes, Christian responded immediately but took a step back from Syed as he didn't know what Syed was up too.

"What. What was that for" Christian asked puzzled.

"For waiting for me and loving me like you have"

Christian didn't understand what Syed was trying to say.

"Christian listen... as Syed said that he grabbed hold of Christian's hand "I'm I'm in love with you and i have made my choice, it's you that I have chosen i want you, i always wanted you ever since we first kissed i just haven't been able to realise it till now I love you.

Christian couldn't believe this was happening he felt like he was in a dream, but he knew that it was reality and that Syed actually chosen him he didn't care who knew that didn't bother him anymore they both smiled to each other, their bodies grew closer and closer together and shared a passionate kiss their love was expressed with just one touch of their lips.

Syed broke their kiss but only for a little while…

"Can you get away early"

"Sy you know I can't there is a big catering party we need to prepare the food and there's a lot… and why the sudden hurry shouldn't you be at home..

Syed walked out, he grabbed his bag from were he lef it d walked back into the kitchen Christian noticed it but didn't know what he should do smile or cry he knew in his heart that Syed did love him but to sacrifice his family was huge to come to terms with especially for Syed. Christian looked down at the floor but Syed walked over too him put his soft touching hands on his face to reassure that everything was going be fine, nothing else could destroy their happiness.

"So are you going finish early so we can go home........


	11. Chapter 11

............Christian was still cooking but Syed was teasing Christian in the only way he could kissing his neck. his hand rubbing around his waist he was eger more than ever, Christian knew in his mind that he would be seduced soon.

"Syed stop it you know that i have to get this finished or Ian would have my head off"

"Come on you know you want me as much as i want you, you can't resist"n Syed stated

"Are you trying to get me fired or something i do have rent to pay for"

"Well i could help with the payments if it bothers you that much you know"

There was a pause for a while nothing was said, no one moved, neither breathed for a second...but Christian spoke all confused.

"Syed i can manage but what are you getting at exactly"

"Are you trying too make this hard for me to say, I love you Christian my life belongs too you and only you i wanna spend the rest of my life with you"

"Sy..I..., but before he could say anything Syed kissed his gentle lips, the passion flowed through both their stopped the kiss he left everything on and grabbed Syed's hand, he took him through the office and sat him down on the sofa, they were talking casually but Christian was rubbing his hand on Syed's thigh he was tempted, tempted alot.

"Someone's impatient aren't they" Syed asked.

"Well I have the man of my dreams sitting right next to me, no running, no hiding we can just be ourselves, so why wouldn't i be tempted; after all you are gorgeus"

Syed couldn't help but blush a little when Christian said that to him but it was true though, no running and no hiding he could be himself and that's all he's ever wanted.

Christian started to stroke Syed's neck which sent a shiver down his back and kissed it ever so gently, he knew that Syed would be seduced in 5 seconds of teasing him; Syed couldn't take no more and rested his back against the sofa but dragging Christian with him so he was sitting on his knee, they both leaned in for another kiss, there tongues were exploring each other so wildly; Syed started to undo Christian's shirt stroking his chest messing with him, Christian couldn't help but moan; Syed was teasing him like never before.

Christian pulled Syed away and did his shirt buttons up it was all confusing for Sy.

"What's wrong Christian i thought this is what you wanted i know it's what i want"

"I know it's just..I...have something i must do, it's really important please will you finish off the meal and i'll meet you back at the flat i should be and hour or so"

Christian handed Syed the flat keys and kissed him on the lips tenderly but before he could leave Syed grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back so he wouldn't leave and Christian knew how desperate Syed was to get the truth out of him.

"Sy please let me go this is for your benefit"

"What...what are you talking about and what do you mean by my benefit, Christian answer me"

"Sy please let's not arg....

"Answer me" Syed screamed

"Ok, ok i'm going go to your parents house"

"Wha...wha,wha are you completely insane have you lost your mind, Christian i don't want you to go there she'll rip you apart; I don't want to see you get hurt by the hand's of my mother just stay here with me please.

"Sy.........

"Do you know what maybe i'v made the wrong choice, maybe i picked the wrong person who I fell in love with because know one's that stupid to face my mother when she's probably in a worse mood that anyone's seen.

"Sy how dare you say that, I do love you, I know it and you know it; it's just i don't know if your 100% happy; losing your family is tough and i know it....

"Christian your my family now and the only family i need"

They both stopped argueing and let the case drop but they both knew it would be lifted again they both shared a hug to calm themselves but in the kitchen the food was burning and the stove had set on fire it was passing through fast, Syed and Christian were still in the office but the smoke was passing through so fast and it was so heavy they nearly chocked; They both ran into the kitchen, trying to put the blaze out but the fire and the smoke were overwhelming it cut their entrance off, Syed and Christian were trying desperatly to get out of the Unit but there was know way to turn they were trapped.................


End file.
